Happiness
by ncisgirl18
Summary: What happens if Tony is engaged to Bishop and Tony finds out Ziva died in bombings then later she shows up alive. Will Tony leave Bishop or stay with Bishop? Gibbs retired July 2016. Tony becomes Team leader.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been weeks since my last story because i was coming up with idea of title of story so enjoy. This story is about Tony is engaged to Bishop then Tony finds out Ziva died in bombings then later she shows up alive. Tony will decide to leave Bishop or stay with Bishop. Read and find out!**

 **October 2nd, 2016**

0900

Tony walked up to desk, "Morning, Ellie." Bishop looked up from looking at screen, "Morning, Tony." Tony threw his bag on floor then walked up to Bishop's desk, "What's going on, Bishop?" "Um, I'm just looking at world news." Tony nodded as Mcgee walked up, "You need to check out news." "What news?" "News in Israel." Tony nodded, "Turn on TV, Bishop."

Bishop turned on TV and the breaking news was on, "There was a terrorist attack in Tel Aviv. Only one person is dead and her name is Ziva David." Tony sighed as he has flashback of Ziva, "Well, they probably will bring body to here." "Oh, they are." "What?" "I got call from someone that they're sending her body to here." Tony walked to his desk, "One of us should tell Abby. She's not going to be happy." Bishop walked up, "I'll talk to her."

Bishop entered Abby's Lab, "Hey, Abby." Abby turned around, "Hey, Bishop! What's up?" Bishop walked up, "Nothing, I just need to tell you something." Abby crossed her arms, "Did something happen to Tony or did Tony prank again?" "No." "Mcgee?" "No." "Is Gibbs back." "No but we wish." Abby placed her hands on Bishop's shoulder, "Did something bad happened to Fornell?" "No. It's Ziva." Abby gasped, "Is she here." "No." Abby sighed, "I give up, what's going on?"

Bishop placed her hand on Abby's shoulder, "We saw news that there was attack in Tel Aviv. They're sending body here. Ziva's dead." Abby gasped, "No!" Bishop hugged Abby, "I'm sorry and I know she was your friend."

Abby let go of Bishop, "Yeah, she was. Is she in autopsy?" "No, I will let you know." "Okay, thanks, Ellie." Bishop nodded as she walked out to elevator.

Autopsy

Ducky and Palmer were in Autopsy with body in body bag. Palmer walked up to table, "I can't believe we lost our friend." Ducky walked up, "Yeah, she was a good friend. Let's open up bag." Palmer unzipped to discover the bag was full of money, "Ducky, why is this bag with money?" Ducky took gloves off, "They must have switched the body." Tony entered, "Hey, Ducky." Palmer opened bag wide open, "Ziva's body is not in bag." Tony looked at bag, "Isreali must have switched body bag." Mcgee walked up, "Or...maybe she's still alive." Tony nodded, "Yeah, let's try call her." All team dialed Ziva and they got no answer, "No answer."

Abby entered, "Hey, guys. Is she here yet." Bishop walked up, "Um, about that. We got body bag full of money so we think Ziva may be alive." "You think?" "Yeah and we tried to call her but she didn't answer." Abby nodded, "Have you tried to email her or contract her in MTAC?" Mcgee walked out, "I'm on it."

Mcgee walked up to his desk then sat down in his chair to discover he has new email. Mcgee clicked on email then read, "This is Trent Kort. I just wanted to tell you that Ziva is fine. She escaped Israel two days before the attack. We lost contact with her. If you find her first, you and your team can keep her but if we find her, we keep her." Mcgee sighed, "Screw you, Kort."

Tony and Bishop walked by, "Mcgee, did you say Kort?" "Yes, I got email from him." Mcgee moved computer around. Bishop and Tony read email, "Well, she's still alive and she escaped Israel two days ago." Bishop grabbed Tony's arm, "Can we talk privately?" "Yeah."

Bishop dragged Tony to restroom, "Tony, when we find her, are you going to tell her that we're getting married soon?" Tony run through Bishop's hair with his fingers, "Sweetie, don't worry. I'll figure something out." Bishop nodded, "What if she has a child?" "What do you mean? I don't have a child." "I know but one of my friend had a kid. Her daughter went five years without a father. Her father found out then he murdered both of them."

Tony nodded, "Well, I never got messages from her for three years." Mcgee entered, "Tony, there's someone in bullpen waiting for you."

Tony walked out of restroom to discover a toddler standing by Tony's desk, "Who's kid is this." Mcgee sat down in his chair, "Ask TJ." "TJ?" Bishop whispered, "I think you have a son." Bishop walked to her chair then sat down. Tony walked to toddler, "Hello, TJ. Who's your mother?"

"Ziva David and my name is Tony Jr." Tony looked at Bishop then looked at TJ, "Who dropped you off here?" "A tall man with one eye." Tony looked at Mcgee, "It's Kort."

TBC

Review and tell me what your ideas for next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _Last time:_

 _Tony walked to toddler, "Hello, TJ. Who's your mother?"_

" _Ziva David and my name is Tony Jr." Tony looked at Bishop then looked at TJ, "Who dropped you off here?" "A tall man with one eye." Tony looked at Mcgee, "It's Kort."_

12:30

Bishop and Tony were in elevator. Bishop switched off, "Well, you now have a child." Tony sighed, "She never told me that I had a child." "Well, she thought you could move on like we're getting married soon." "We only lasted three months then I left her there. Now, we're getting married in three months." Bishop kissed Tony, "I had a dream that something bad happened at wedding. Well you and others were in Capel waiting for me, Abby and Ziva. Abby left to get something then ten seconds later, two men blast into room and they…" Tony interrupted, "Bishop, I had same dream too and it won't happen."

Bishop sighed, "You're right, it won't happen. Our wedding is in three months." Tony turned elevator on, "Nothing will happen to us." As doors opened, Mcgee was standing front of them, "There you are, we found Ziva." Tony nodded, "Where is she?" "She called me and she told me that she's at your apartment." "What?! When did she get there?" "Thirty minutes ago. She also wants you to bring Tj with you." Tony sighed, "Okay, want to come with me, Bishop?" "Um, I have to make a call." "Okay, I'll be back in well. Where's Tj?" "In restroom," Mcgee replied.

Tony's apartment

Tony unlocked door then entered apartment, "Ziva?" Ziva was sleeping in Tony's bed. Tony walked to bedroom to discover Ziva was in his bed. Tj walked up, "Ima is sleeping." Toby chuckled, "I can see that."

Tony walked out to living room, "You can watch TV and don't touch anything." "Okay." Tj sat down on couch then turned on TV. Tony wrote note then gave it to Tj, "Give it to Ima. I have to go back to work." "Okay. Abba."

NCIS

Tony walked up, "Hey, Ellie." Bishop turned around, "Hey, how did it go?" "Well, I found her sleeping in bed. I wrote a note then I left." "Do you think she knows that I moved in with you two months ago?" "I don't know, Bishop. I don't think she knows."

Bishop walked to her desk, "Well, we know she's safe, could we let Kort know?" "I don't know." Tony was about say something as Trent walked up, "Evening." Tony turned around, "Kort." Mcgee stood up then walked up, "What are you doing here, Kort?"

Kort chuckled, "I just came here to tell you, you can keep Ziva. We traced her and she was at your place so we will leave her and you alone. Goodbye." Tony nodded, "Goodbye, Kort." Kort walked away. Mcgee walked to his desk, "Well, at least, Kort and his team will leave Ziva alone. Really, Tony? Ziva's in your bed? Does she know Bishop is living with you?" Tony shook his head, "I think she doesn't know."

Mcgee sighed, "You two are getting married in three months, if you hurt Bishop, I will have Gibbs kick your ass." Bishop smirked. Tony walked up close to Mcgee, "Oh yeah? He's in Mexico. No way, he will kick my ass way from Mexico." Bishop walked up, "Tony, before Gibbs told me to watch you two so don't fight." "Mcgee punched me in face four months ago." "I know and Vance is watching us right now."

Tony walked to his desk then sat down in his chair. Bishop walked up to Tony's desk, "Tony, if Ziva kissed you, would you stay with me or be with her?" Tony picked up his phone, "I don't know, Bishop, if the old spark is still there but it's gone. I was in bad relationship with Jeanne. I killed Ziva's boyfriend because he attacked me. She treated to kill me many times." Bishop nodded, "Wow."

Tony's phone went off. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "It's Ziva. I'm on way to NCIS in ten minutes. Tj is with me." Tony hang up, "Ziva's coming." Bishop nodded, "Should I get Abby?" "You can and get Ducky and Palmer and tell them to come up here in ten minutes." "Okay, Tony."

Abby's lab

Bishop entered, "Where are you, Abby?" Abby walked out, "Hey, Ellie. I was in back room." "Oh." "What's up?" "Um, Tony wants you in Bullpen in ten minutes." "Okay, Ellie. Wait, did you guys find Ziva." "Not yet."

Autopsy

Bishop entered, "Hey, Ducky." Ducky looked up, "Hey, Ellie." "Tony wants you in ten minutes. Where's Palmer?" "He's home with Victoria because Brenda is sick." Ellie nodded, "Sorry to hear that." Bishop walked out of autopsy.

Ten minutes later

Bishop and others were in bullpen. Abby walked up, "Tony, are you leaving NCIS?" "No, Abby, I'm not leaving NCIS. I asked you all to meet here because…" Tony noticed Ziva and Tj behind Abby, " Of her." Abby turned around, "Ziva!" Abby hugged Ziva, "I thought you were dead but it turns out you're okay." Ziva chuckled, "Yes. I escaped from Israel two days before the attack. I can not go back there because they think I am dead." Ducky patted Ziva, "Well, I'm glad that I didn't cut you up." "What?"

Tony stood up, "They send body bag full of money." "Oh. Everyone, this is Tj, Tony Jr." Abby gasped then slapped Tony, "Tony! You're…" "Abby, don't." Ziva sighed, "It's okay. I know. I saw picture of you and blonde girl." "Bishop." "Oh. Hey, Bishop." "Hey, my name is Ellie." Ziva nodded, "My name is Ziva. And I know you're living with Tony." "Did you go through my stuff?" "No. Tj took bunch of clothes out of closet and drawer." Tony sighed, "Tj, I told you not to touch anything." "Sorry, I was bored." Bishop walked up, "It's alright, we'll put them back."

Tony stared at Ziva for a second then broke silence, "Okay, how about this you and Tj can stay my apartment but you get to sleep on couch because Bishop and I sleep in bed together." Mcgee scoffed, "Tony, I have two bedrooms. They can stay at my house." "Thank you, Mcgee. Thanks for offering, Tony."

1600

Bishop and Tony arrived home. Tony opened door, "Wow, Tj made mess here." Bishop laughed, "I'll help you clean up." Tony started picking clothes off floor while Bishop was cleaning up trash on floor, "I saw how you looked at Ziva." "What? I stared at her for two seconds then that's it." "Well, thirty minutes before we left NCIS, you stared at her for fifteen seconds." "Does that mean anything?" "That means you may still have feelings for her." Tony chuckled, "I don't have feelings for her anymore. It took me a year to move on. I have feelings for you, Ellie." Ellie smiled, "Well, that's good. We have three months until we get married. If you change your mind, you can tell me anytime before it's too late." "Yeah."

Bishop picked her purse up, "I'm going to store. I'll be in a bit." Bishop walked out of apartment.

1620

Ziva was in Tony's living room. Tony walked up, "Hey, Ziva. Want something to drink?" "Um, no thanks. I just need to tell you something." Tony nodded, "What is it. Bishop will be home soon." Ziva walked up close to Tony, "I still love you." "Ziva, spark is gone, it won't…" Ziva kissed Tony and it lasted thirty seconds then Ziva let go. "Wow." Ziva took breath, "Yeah. I think I still love you." "I still love you too but what about Bishop?" "Well, you two will figure something out." Ziva kissed Tony for last time and it lasted 45 seconds then Ziva let go. Tony stood froze. Ziva walked out of apartment.

Bishop entered, "Hey, Tony. I just saw Ziva. What was she doing here?" Tony didn't answer. "Tony?" Bishop closed door then walked up to Tony, "Did she just…" Tony's eyes moved to Bishop's face, "Yes, it lasted thirty seconds and I didn't touch her. God, what am I going to do?" Bishop sat down on couch, "Well, does she still have feelings for you?" "Yes so do I. But I'm engaged to you. I wanted to move on with you but I think I can't." Bishop sighed, "Well, you heard my dad. If you hurt me, he will kick your ass."

Tony sat down, "I'm sorry to say this but I still love Ziva."

TBC

Will Tony stay with Bishop or Tony will leave Bishop to be with Ziva?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

October 3rd

0800

Abby's lab

Bishop walked up behind Abby, "Hey, Abby." Abby turned round, "Hey, Bishop." "Um, can we talk about personal?" "Yeah, is this about Tony?" "Yeah. Since Ziva returned, she kissed him and Tony still have feelings for her." Abby gasped, "What? Was it just kiss or more than that?" "It was just a kiss. Tony didn't touch her. We're getting married in three months."

Meanwhile in bullpen

Tony walked up to Mcgee, "Can we talk?" Mcgee stopped typing, "Is this about Bishop or Ziva?" "Both. Ziva kissed me. I'm in love with both of them. I'm marrying Bishop soon and I can't decide if I could be with Bishop or Ziva. She has my son, Tj." Mcgee sighed, "You have to decide. Wendy left you at wedding, and if you left Bishop then it could break her heart."

"I know, Tim. Our first kiss was two years ago." "Did you kiss her while you two were undercover?" "Yes but that was undercover." Tony sat down on desk, "Ziva and I had so much fun during the years. Bishop and I didn't have much fun and I didn't prank you guys for while. I had fun pranking Ziva. Since she left, it destroyed me." "Well, you and Bishop have three months left, you have a lot of time to change your mind so make up your mind!" Tony stood up, "You sound like Gibbs."

Mcgee stood up, "Well, I'm going to MTAC. You two figure it out." "Again, you sound like Gibbs." "Yeah, and you have been drinking coffee every day." "That's true."

Abby's lab

Bishop pushed her hair out of way, "He told me he still loves Ziva. I saw how he looked at Ziva." Abby walked up, "Ellie, it been long time since Tony have seen her. I thought his feelings for Ziva is gone." "But he still have feelings for her. We're getting married in three months and my parents are coming over in two days. If I told them that Tony broke up with me, my dad will kick his ass. He sounded serious. He kicked Jake's ass." "Wow. Maybe…" Tony entered, "Hey, ladies. Bishop, can I talk to you for a second?" "Yeah." "You two can go to backroom."

Bishop and Tony walked to backroom as Bishop closed door from behind. "We need to talk." Tony and Bishop said at same time. "Wow. Tony, you can talk first." Tony nodded, "Okay. I have been thinking. I love you but I love Ziva more." Bishop nodded, "So, you're going with Ziva?" "Yes, I'm sorry and I know your parents are coming over in two days but we can be friends." "Okay, I understand. So, want the ring back?" "Yeah."

Bishop took ring off then gave it to Tony, "I'll call my parents." Bishop walked out. _Well we officially broke up._ Tony thought. Abby entered, "Hey, how did it go? I noticed Ellie was crying little." "Yeah, we broke up." "So, you're going to be with Ziva?" "Yeah." Abby hugged Tony, "Well, I'm happy for you. Ziva's here with me." "What?"

Ziva entered, "Hey, Tony." "Hey, Ziva." Abby walked out. Ziva walked up close, "So, you two broke up?" "Yeah, because I want to be with you rest of my life. I never moved on from three years ago." Ziva nodded, "I want to be with you too." Tony grabbed Ziva's hand, "Want to marry me?" Ziva smiled, "Yes." Tony put ring on Ziva's finger, "We're officially engaged."

Bishop entered, "Tony, my parents arrived two days early. They're here and asking for you." Tony groaned, "I just putted ring on Ziva's finger." "I'm sorry but I didn't expect to see them. I'll tell them that you're not here." "Yeah." Bishop walked out.

Tony sighed, "Great, what am I going to do? If I tell her parents that we're not together anymore, her father will kick my ass." Mcgee entered, "Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah."

Tony walked out to lab with Mcgee, "What do you need to talk to me about?" "Since, you two broke up, I have crush on her." Tony chuckled, "Really? You're engaged to Delia." "We broke up." "Oh." "So, I have been meaning to ask her out but her parents are here."

Bullpen

Tony walked up, "Are they here?" Bishop looked up from looking at her phone, "They just left." "Mcgee have something to tell you." Mcgee walked up, "Hey, Bishop." "Hey, Tim." "Do...you want to go out with me? I'm not with Delilah anymore." Bishop looked at Tony then looked at Mcgee, "Um, yeah, sure but not tonight because you know." "Yeah, your parents are here but maybe another time." Bishop smiled, "Yeah."

Abby walked up, "Bishop, did he just ask you out?" "Yes." Abby hugged Mcgee, "Happy for you two." Abby hopped away.

Ellie chuckled, "Tony, what should I tell them? I can't just tell them that we broke up right away." "We'll figure something out."

1900

Ellie and Tony were at Tony's apartment with Ellie's parents. Bishop entered living room from bedroom, "Ma, pa. There's something I need to tell you. Please don't be angry, Pa." Bishop's mother nodded, "Okay, sweetie what is it?" Bishop sighed, "Tony and I called engagement off because Tony's old girlfriend has his child so he's going to be with her." Bishop's father stood up, "When did this happen?" "Tony got her pregnant three years ago. I didn't meet Tony until few months after she left team."

Tony walked up, "She's right. I didn't meet her until later during fall time." "Okay, I'm going out."

2000

Bishop zipped up her suitcase, "Well, that's the last of it. I'll be moving in with Mcgee in morning then Ziva and Tj are moving here. Don't you think you need bigger house so Tj can have his own room?" Tony chuckled, "I have been thinking about that. Ziva and I are moving to Boston so I told Vance if we could have Gibbs back then he approved." Bishop nodded, "Is he going to allow me and Mcgee date?" "Um, I'll have to talk to him."

Tony's phone went off. Tony answered, "Tony Dinozzo. Why is hospital calling me? Oh, okay, I'm on way." Tony hang up. Tony grabbed keys. "Tony, why was hospital calling you?"

"Because Ziva have been in accident."

Will Ziva be okay?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hospital

Tony and Bishop walked up to Mcgee and Abby, "Hey, hospital called you too?" Mcgee turned around, "Yeah. I think Ziva put us on emergency concert expect for Bishop." "Yeah, Ziva just met her." Tony replied, "I think they called Gibbs too. How bad is it?"

Abby replied, "Her car brake wasn't working so the car hit another car so she hurt her leg but she'll be fine." Tony nodded, "That's good. Where's Tj?" "He was with Ziva but when I asked Ziva where he is, she said someone took him." Tony sighed, "I think someone broke the brake system then kidnap Tj." "I think so too."

"Can anyone explain what's going on?" Tony realized fomar voice then turned around, "Hi, Gibbs." Gibbs walked up, "Who's hurt? I got a call that someone was in accident." "It was Ziva but she's fine." Gibbs nodded, "Well, that's good." "And...also her and my son, Tj has been kidnapped." Gibbs nodded, "I could help you find him." "But you're not NCIS agent anymore. You retired." "I know. I least want to say hello to Ziver." "Okay, come with me."

Tony entered room, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva looked up, "Hey, Tony and Gibbs." Tony walked up, "How are you feeling?" "I am fine and I do not know where is Tj." "Don't worry, Ziva, we'll find them. Did you see someone taking Tj?" "Um, I think I saw a tall man, with black hair…" Ziva realized something, "Tony, do you remember Adam?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, he's one who helped me to find you." "Well, there's a secret I have been keeping from you." Mcgee entered, "Tony, there's something you need to know about…" "Mcgee, I can tell him." Mcgee nodded, "Okay, Ziva." Mcgee walked away, "Bishop, Tony is going to be pissed when he hears news." "What news?"

Mcgee whispered, "Ziva discovered Adam three months ago. Doctor just told me that she miscarried." Bishop nodded, "Wow."

Tony sighed, "What? When did you find out?" "Well the doctor was checking me out, I felt sharp pain then I started bleeding then few minutes later, doctor told me that I was pregnant, I didn't know. Please don't be mad." "Oh, um, I'm not mad." "Okay, before I fall asleep, I saw Adam took Tj and he was going to shoot me but he didn't but he said he will find and murder you." Tony nodded, "Why could he take him? He searched for you three years ago so did I."

"I do not know why he took him." Tony sighed, "Okay." Tony walked out. "Tony."

Tony hang up then walked to car. Tony started car then drove.

0600

Tony awoke up as he rubbed his head. He looks up to discover he was in basement of house. All he remembers, someone crashed his car then kidnapped him.

NCIS

Bishop hang up, "Straight to voicemail." Mcgee hang up, "Mine too." Ziva closed phone, "Went to voicemail too." "Maybe he turned off phone because he's angry." "Yeah. Maybe he will show up at 0700." "What if he didn't." "Then we go to his apartment, if he's not there then Mcgee will send BOLO on Tony."

Mcgee's phone went off. Mcgee answered, "Mcgee. You found what? Okay, we're on way." Mcgee hang up, "Gibbs found Tony's car and Tony is not in that car. He's missing."

Mcgee and others arrived at crash scene and Tj was there. Ziva ran up to Tj then hugged, "There you are. How did you get here?" "Adam drop me off then he took my abba." Ziva nodded, "He took Tony. Okay, Tj, see that man over there? He's my former boss. He will watch you." "Okay." Tj ran over to Gibbs.

Ziva stood up then sighed, "We need to find Tony. Before, Adam was good guy then later he killed 30 people. We need to find Tony before it's too late."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

This story is on hold for now because i have a lot going on at school and my last day is on Friday so i may not post new chapter until Sunday or later.

Thank you

Author


End file.
